Dimenstional Love
by ListentoURheart
Summary: It's a crazy day for Sonny when she wakes up in an alternate dimenstion identical to her own except for a few small details. She tries at anything to get back home but along the way, she falls in love. Will Sonny learn the difference between reality and a state of mind before she makes the biggest mistake of her life? Review :


**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Thanks for checkin it out on my new story, Dimensional love! I hope you really enjoy this story and please, if you haven't read the trailer for this I highly recommend it:) Happy reading! Review...Did you ever hear of that woman that comes into your room every night and tortures you if you like a story yet don't review...Dis girl right here ;)**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my own ideas:)**

**Chapter One: You can't Just quit! **

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

_We're the check it out girls, and we're checking it out for youuuuuu._

"Check it out!" Tawni and I shout in a jumble, bounding into our pose.

Even though this is one of my cherished skits, it really takes a lot out of you, and it's apparent from my dense panting after every rehearsal.

Tawni thrusts her hand in front of my face snickering like an idiot.

I shove her back conspicuously.

"Get your hand out of my freaking face!" I snarl, pitching her the evil eye.

She strides towards me, producing a disgusted face. "Then get your ugly face outta my pretty way!"

"Awh, if you're so pretty, why does everyone look in my direction during the show?" I smile, regarding the face a harmless puppy dog would make.

Tawni constricts her eyes tightly, nearly throwing back a response.

"Girls stop! Where's the magic!" Marshall shrieks, placing his hands on his head exhaling.

"Oh my god! I've always wanted to go to magic kingdom!" Grady gasps from the stage.

I moan, hurling my head back and walking away. _I can't stand this much more..._

"Sonny! Where are you going? What about my pedicure?" Tawni hollers.

I whip around with a scowl. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't believe my ugly face has time...Sorry."

I walk away leaving Tawni oblivious of the situation.

I shove through the studio doors directly into Chad Dylan Cooper, initiating both of our falls to the ground.

"Nice move Munroe." He snaps, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." I exhale gently, not in the humor for a fight right now.

"We aren't fighting...Something must be wrong!" Chad yelps horrified.

"I just had a really hard day Chad..." I complain, beginning to walk away.

"Awh! Trouble at the funny hut?" He smirks.

Just an additional one of his lame, cruel insults towards me.

I halt in my walking, and shoot him a dirty look, before starting to saunter away again.

"Hey Munroe chill! It was a joke! So what's wrong?" He questions, preventing me from moving by.

"It's everything. Rehearsals have been really stressful, Tawni is being such a bitch, and I just can't do this anymore! I quit!" I yell, storming off.

"Wait! Sonny! You can't just quit So Random!" He cries, talking like he actually might care.

"And why is that!" I snap, staring at him.

For a second he just gazes at me and appears absent, but then he looks away. "Think of the Random's..."

"You would gain more views anyway, so why would you want me to stay? All we do is fight!"

It's spot-on really. Since the day we met, me and Chad have always had it out for eachother.

"Sonny..." Chad whispers, sounding genuine.

"Forget it! Just leave me alone." I protest.

"Fine!" He snaps.

"Fine!" I scream at him.

"Good!" Chad says raising his nose high.

"Good!" I scream, turning my back.

"Fine!" Chad cries after me, wanting to have the last word.

"Ugh!" I roll my eyes stomping away.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

I drudge into the lunch room and take a seat next to Nico and Zora...

"Hey Guys...What's going on?" I inquire, gawking into space.

"Tawni just came out with all these amazing sketch ideas!" Nico declares stunned.

"Really? Like what?" I say apathetic, inserting a dollop of Fro-Yo in my mouth.

"Get this! The Real Princesses of New Jersey...And Sicky Vicky! Great right!" Zora smiles, eagerness filling her eyes.

"What!" I shriek spitting my yogurt all over Chad, who was walking by. I pant hopping up.

"Oh my gosh Chad! I'm so sorry!" I say wiping his costume with napkins.

He just shakes his head and gazes down at the ground, walking away.

_What was that about?_

"Sonny! What got into you!" Nico states in-between spasms of laughter.

"The Real Princesses of New Jersey! Sicky Vicky! Guys, Tawni stole my ideas!" I scream exasperated.

"Are you sure about this Sonny? I mean, anyone would want credit..." Zora trails off.

"Ugh! I hate it here! That's plagiarism!" I mutter leaving them at the table.

"Marshall you have to do something!" I shout, maybe a little too close to his face. "Sonny I'm sorry but unless you have proof, there is nothing I can do."

I glower at him walking out. "You never do anything!" "Sonny..." He begins, but I'm already gone.

I stomp up to me and Tawni's dressing room, knocking hard on the door. "Tawni open the door!"

"Sorry I don't have time, I have an appointment with fame" She calls, from the inside. Everything that has been happening precipitously collides inside of me, and I glide down the door sobbing.

I lay my head on my knees and let the tears fall. Someone clears their throat and I gaze up comprehending that Chad's Co-star Skylar staring at me. "Uhm...What are you doing?"

I hastily smear the tears from my eyes and stand to my feet. "Nothing..."

He watches me for a second before sticking his hands in his pockets, grinning. "You're that girl from So Random right? Sonny?"

I gesture a nod, eyeing him innocently.

He smiles. "I finally get to meet you! I've been waiting!"

I shrug. "You could've come up and said hi during lunch you know..."

He shakes his head. "Nah, Chad would blow his top."

Whhaaat? "What do you mean? Why would Chad care?" I probe, confused.

"It's a mystery..." He speaks sarcastically, with a roll of his brown eyes.

"I really don't know...He hates me." I mumble, feeling dumb.

He laughs walking by. "Yeah right. Nice meeting you."

"You too..." I utter softly.

I snap back around and beat on the door again with fury. "TAWNI! Open the damn door!"

"I'm not listening!" She sings from inside.

I allow my fists to rest against the door, and they gradually begin to slide down.

Suddenly, I feel the sensation of a hard object on the top of my head.

My eyes gently close as I fall with a thud.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**


End file.
